The invention relates to an electronic module and in particular to a combination of an external stacked memory module with a field programmable gate array.
Of the many varieties of integrated circuits available on the market today, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are particularly useful when building many kinds of electronic devices and systems. Because FPGAs allow the designer to integrate complex logic that is peculiar to an application in one or perhaps a few integrated circuits without suffering the cost, delay and risk that typically are incurred when designing a custom integrated circuit, use of FPGAs greatly reduce both design cost and time-to-market for new products.
Not withstanding the great utility of FPGAs, there exist several limitations to the usefulness of these devices. As suggested by FIG. 1, one of the limitations is that FPGAs are typically designed based on a design rule that assumes a fixed and limited word width which is particularly limiting when used in combination with a large amount of memory in high performance applications such as data processing and networking. Further, when the FPGA is used to read from and write into a memory array that is arranged in a typical planar fashion, a considerable amount of space on the printed circuit board is required in order to physically provide for the combination of the FPGA and the memory. Even when space is available for a large planar area that supports the FPGA and surrounding memory, large areas inherently increase parasitic and degrade performance.
What is needed is some type of packaging concept for an FPGA and associated memory array which overcomes these limitations in the prior art.